


To be Romantic

by jeonjwi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjwi/pseuds/jeonjwi
Summary: Soyeon is not a romantic person. Everyone can see that. But because she wanted to be a better girlfriend to Song Yuqi, she decided that she will learn to be romantic. And to do so, she must ask and learn from Shuhua.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	To be Romantic

Everyone knew that Soyeon was not the romantic type of person and they probably would not be able to imagine her being romantic. But we all knew who was capable of being sickly romantic to their significant other, Shuhua. Although the girl does it to the extent of it sometimes being hard to take in, but, Shuhua was indeed romantic. 

The level of love she shows to Soojin is inarguably the sweetest/cringiest thing Soyeon has ever seen and she knew she would not be able to top that. Shuhua was love sick and although the members say that she was just as love-sick as Shuhua was but doesn’t realize it herself, she knew she wasn’t capable of showing that much love to Yuqi as Shuhua does to Soojin openly in front of everyone. 

_ I should probably ask the maknae for some advice.  _

It was because a comment made jokingly by Yuqi stayed with her. 

It was during a dance practice; they were in the dance room after an intense session of going over their dance routine for their new comeback. As soon as the music stopped, Shuhua ran from her position to Soojin and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. The action earned a cringe squeal from Yuqi. 

“Unnie, look at how romantic Shuhua is being.” Yuqi pouted and laughed as she made that remark and slapped Soyeon’s arm lightly. 

Soyeon took another glance at the couple. Perhaps, the gesture was kind of disgusting to her, but it was technically cute and romantic how Shuhua did not care. 

Soyeon let out a deep sigh and thought. 

_ Yeh Susan, I need your help.  _

__

“Shuhua-yah, can you drop by my studio for a bit?” 

“Sure unnie. Did I do something?” 

“No, I just wanted to ask you a few things.” 

“Ah ok. I’ll drop by after I finish my class.” 

Soyeon put her phone down and resumed her work. As usual going over the melodies and trying to arrange them where they’re supposed to be. Her mind immediately got suck into her work. Fingers typing away on her laptop and occasionally turning back to her keyboard striking a few chords. This was her territory, her home, and what she loved the most. It was as if she was possessed and was not aware of her surroundings. Ideas were hitting her from left to right and she scrambled to type them down afraid of missing anything. 

With her headset on, she did not realize someone sent her a message. She missed a text from Yuqi. 

“Are you still in the studio?” was the text. 

On the other hand, the message was sent and Yuqi waited for a reply that did not come. She pouted and slumped herself on the lounge’s sofa. Awhile ago she was just with Shuhua before the maknae had to go take her Korean lesson class. She saw Shuhua receiving a text from their leader and was wondering why she asked Shuhua to her studio and not her. 

She took a sip of her hot green tea and continued waiting for her girlfriend to reply her message, but nothing came. It had been 10 minutes and she knew how occupied the girl was with her work, but she sometimes wished Soyeon would open up a bit more and pay a bit more attention to her, not that the current Soyeon was bad, no Jeon Soyeon was bad to Yuqi, but she did wish sometimes that Soyeon would be a bit more romantic towards her. 

There were a few instances where Soyeon had openly expressed her adoration for the Chinese girl, and those were the times Yuqi loved the most. Soyeon would continuously called her cute even if she wanted to be called cool. And although Yuqi acted as if she didn’t like it, but she obviously did. Or the times when Soyeon would openly say “Yuqi is mine.” in front of the cameras, and even though people did not take it seriously, it was a secretly genuine statement from Soyeon and Yuqi loved it so much, and it showed on her face.

Yuqi got tired of waiting for a reply and decided to just call the girl. 

It took a few rings before Soyeon picked up the phone. 

__

Soyeon was still absorbed in her work before her phone screen lit up catching her attention. The screen displayed  _ Yuqirin <3  _

She stopped the music and took off her headset before answering the call. 

“Jeon Soyeon.” A sulky voice said.

“Uh… No hi?” 

“Why did you ask Shuhua to the studio?” 

“She told you?” 

“No, I was with her just now and saw the text.”

Soyeon could sense that the girl was pouting and with her quick wit, made up a believable excuse. 

“Ah, I wanted her to come and sing a few parts I just wrote for me to see whether I should change anything or not.”

On the other line, Yuqi’s pouting stopped, believing the excuse. 

“You don’t need me to come in and help you with anything?” A hopeful voice asked.

“I’ll look at Shuhua’s first and after that I’ll call you later?” 

Once again, even through the phone, she could sense the other girl’s lips forming a pout at what she just said. 

“Ok…” She could hear Yuqi’s brooding voice replied before bidding a good bye and hung up the phone. 

_ I must’ve upset her again.  _

Well, she is trying to fix this right? To be a bit more romantic for her girlfriend, it was a mission for her and she needed Shuhua’s advice for that. She snorted at herself thinking about all the crazy advices Shuhua will probably give her. 

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this.  _

So once again, Soyeon went back to her work and waited for Shuhua to drop by. This time around, rather than wearing a headset, she decided to blast music from the speakers on both sides. Her head bopping to the beat of the song she recently arranged, a smile appeared. She was satisfied. 

Two hours passed by without Soyeon knowing and she heard a knock on the studio’s door. 

“Soyeon unnie?” 

It was Shuhua. Soyeon completely stopped the music and opened the door for the other girl to enter. Shuhua was in her usual dark green oversized shirt and black sweatpants. Soyeon thought the maknae looked cute. 

Not knowing what to expect, Shuhua was kind of nervous, but looking at Soyeon’s eyes, she was more nervous and she did not understand why. 

The leader showed fearless attitude on stage and while she made music, and yet at this moment she looked like a baby with a concern and Shuhua was the mother all ears ready to help the child. She knew that she was not and will never be the first person Soyeon would ring up if she had a concern, it would most likely be either Soojin or Yuqi. 

Soyeon motioned for Shuhua to sit down on the sofa and sat herself down on her chair. 

“You asked for me?” 

“Ah Shuhua-yah.” Soyeon started and stopped, not really knowing what to say next.

The maknae tilted her head and had a confused look on her face. 

“Ah…” Soyeon started again. “I kind of have a few things I wanted to ask you.” 

Shuhua nodded and waited for her to finish speaking. 

“How do you do it?” Soyeon asked. 

Not really understanding the context of question, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“How are you so openly affectionate to Soojin, how are you not scared to show your love, how to…” She trailed off, “be romantic?” 

Shuhua blinked a few times, a bit surprised at all the questions being thrown at her. She stifled a laughter, finding it cute how her fierce leader is asking all these questions. Shuhua, just like the other members, have witnessed the duality of Jeon Soyeon’s attitude on and off stage. And although she was a lot softer and cuter off stage ( _ not like she will ever admit to that) _ , her fierce attitude still stayed whenever it was work related. Shuhua now looked at the tiny girl sitting on her chair, feet barely touching the ground in a large hoodie, ( _ isn’t that the same exact hoodie Yuqi wore, but in yellow?) _ , and sweatpants nervously biting her long nails waiting for her answer. 

_ Is she asking for my advice????  _

“Unnie, are you asking for my advice?” 

Soyeon smiled a bit too timidly and nodded her head. 

“Did Yuqi say something?” 

“Not exactly… She said it jokingly, but I knew she wanted me to be a bit more openly and freely express myself to her?” 

“I don’t think Yuqi really minds though? She loves you for who you are.” Shuhua said. 

Soyeon knew, even if Shuhua was the maknae, a baby that must be protected at all cost, she knew the amount of profound wisdom the young girl had in her. It surprised her at times whenever Shuhua would say all these sensible things and immediately go back to her baby-tone speaking voice. 

“But showing a bit more affection towards her isn’t bad. I think that’s a great idea.” Shuhua continued. 

“I know you’ve already written songs about her-” Shuhua looked at Soyeon’s shocked face, “What… Do you really think we don’t know? All your cute lyrics.” She did the vomiting motion and got a small slap on the arm from the leader. 

“What do you reckon I should do?” Soyeon asked curiously. 

Shuhua gave her a small smirk and grabbed a pen and paper from Soyeon’s desk. 

Soyeon knew she would either be doomed or satisfied. 

__

After Shuhua left her studio, Soyeon took a seat on the sofa staring at the piece of paper with handwriting scribbled on it. Taking in all the “advices”, “should and shouldn’t do” Shuhua left for her. Immediately crossing out  _ aegyo _ . 

She looked at the list again and said. 

_ Yeah, I can do all this. _

_ Thank you, Susan Seonsaengnim  _

__

The next day came by and it was time for Soyeon to start her mission. 

To be romantic. 

#1 – Always ask for kisses. 

The day went by as usual with their group activities, they were currently in the practice room strenuously perfecting their dance routine. Shuhua kept glancing over at Soyeon, still waiting for the girl to start something already. 

After a few hours of quite a bit of scolding from the dance teacher towards Soyeon, which was rare, they were finally given a 1-hour long break before coming back to practice. Shuhua walked by Soyeon, nudged her, and gave her a look. It was obvious to the members that Soyeon was not in her full focus mode today. 

Soyeon, in her oversized white tee and black pants, started pouting and walked towards Yuqi. 

“Bbo bbo?” Soyeon trotted towards the younger girl with puckered lips confusing her. 

“No bbo bbo?” Soyeon slumped on her back and looked at Yuqi. 

Shuhua couldn’t stand the gesture and immediately started bursting out laughing. 

“Why Yuqi-yah? You can’t kiss Soyeon unnie in front of us?” Shuhua held onto her stomach bending down laughing out loud, but at the same time felt bad because of Soyeon’s sad face. 

“What are you talking about, of course I can.” Yuqi grabbed Soyeon’s cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips before removing strands of hair from her face. A smile slowly lifted on Soyeon’s lips. 

A vomit sound was heard behind her; it was Minnie. She gave Yuqi a teasing look and a thumbs up wiggling her eyebrows humorously. 

“One more?” Soyeon tilted her head like a puppy and asked lips still puckering. 

Yuqi, although confused, proceeded to give her another peck on the lips. 

The break went on with the girls sitting down on the floor eating snacks and trying to relax their muscles before continuing practice. Usually at this time, Soyeon would stop by the studio and continue working on the music she had left off on, but today she stayed and was beside Yuqi the whole time. 

She fed Yuqi a piece of biscuit here and there, sometimes a piece of chocolate. It earned stares from the members, not in a bad way, but more of a teasing way. Yuqi took it all in because it was not every day that the leader would openly express herself towards her in front of other. But at the same time were wondering what went on with the leader’s mind. 

Yuqi felt a poke on her right arm and looked that way. She saw Soyeon pointing at her lips. “Bbo bbo?” Yuqi smiled and leaned in to give the girl another peck on the lips. 

“I swear to god if you two start making out in front of us.” Shuhua said and rolled her eyes. 

“I highly doubt Soyeon would allow Yuqi to do that.” Came a reply from Minnie.

The comment made the leader turn her head swiftly towards the Thai girl and continued to stare at her sharply. 

“Why would I not allow that? Would you like to witness it happening?” Soyeon said resulting screams of NO from the other members except for Yuqi who could only look at her, puzzled. 

Soyeon kept a straight face and turned back to stare at Yuqi, head tilted to the side, as if asking Yuqi if she could proceed with what she had just said. 

Yuqi brought her hand up to Soyeon’s face before caressing her cheek. Soyeon held onto the hand and leaned in for the nth time that day and placed a kiss on Yuqi’s lips. This time though, Yuqi grabbed onto her neck and they stayed for a bit longer, lips moving in sync and eyes closed, giving a show to the other members before finally removing themselves from each other. 

The other members started screaming and closing their eyes, throwing biscuits and chocolate their way. 

Soyeon turned back to look at Shuhua; she could slightly see the regret on her face. 

_ Jesus Christ, I did not expect Soyeon unnie to go that far.  _

_ I mean, in the end it’s a win-win for both parties anyway.  _

Shuhua’s thoughts were cut short as the dance instructor came back in the room. She thanked the teacher internally for coming in at the right time, afraid she might need to cleanse her eyes later on if anything else happened.

__

#2 – Call her  _ baby _ unexpectedly 

“Jagi-yah! Yuqi-yah!” 

Yuqi was on the 3 rd floor of Cube, sitting at a table with her Korean textbook. Hearing the familiar voice and the term of endearment caught her off guard. She looked up and saw her girlfriend. She seemed to have run down the stairs from her studio for whatever reason it was. 

“Baby?” Soyeon repeated not getting an answer from the younger cutting Yuqi’s thoughts short. 

“Baby?” Yuqi said back but in a questioning way. 

“Why? You don’t like it, baby?” 

“No, I do. I was just surprised.” 

“Ok.” Was the simple answer that Soyeon gave her before she sat down beside Yuqi and looked at what the girl was studying. She stayed there for a bit helping Yuqi whenever she couldn’t understand a word. 

Yuqi was doing an exercise when Soyeon said, “Baby, that’s wrong. You should write it like this.” And proceed to take away the pencil in Yuqi’s hand and finished the exercise. 

“Babe, it’s like this.” Yuqi watched as the term left Soyeon’s mouth as she continues to blabber about something. Yuqi could no longer focus. 

__

It was late at night and they were eating out at a nearby tteokbokki place. 

They sat in a corner facing each other eating their rice cake in a comfortable silence. 

Soyeon took her eyes off of the plate and sat still staring at Yuqi eating. 

_ Cute _

There were no instances that Soyeon does not find Yuqi cute. Even when Yuqi does the simplest things, they were all cute. Soyeon couldn’t help the smile that inched up on her face. 

Feeling that someone was staring at her, Yuqi looked up midway eating her rice cake, sauce staining the corner of her lips. 

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Yuqi asked as she put down her chopsticks. 

“You’re so cute, jagi-yah.” Soyeon got up from her seat and used her thumb to wipe of the sauce from the corner of her mouth before placing a peck on her lips. 

Yuqi’s eyes grew wide, pupils frantically scanning their surroundings. Thankfully they were seated in a quiet corner and due to how late it was, no one was there to witness them. 

__

All the girls were currently in the recording studio, awaiting to record their new song. Soyeon was as usual seated in the director’s chair.

To Yuqi, this image of Soyeon was one of the many reasons why she fell for the girl. One does not need to be sitting close to Soyeon to feel the hot and fiery passion she was emitting in the room. It was hot. 

_ Damn, no matter how many times I’ve seen this, she still looks hot.  _

Soyeon had her beanie on while looking down at a piece of paper with the lyrics. She was biting onto the end of a pen as she revised over anything that needed to be changed. 

It was Yuqi’s turn in the recording booth. 

Soyeon stared at the screen as Yuqi adjusted her headphones and the volume. 

“Jagi-yah?” 

The other members froze and looked at their leader who was smiling widely while staring at the screen. Shuhua stopped herself from laughing seeing how Yuqi also froze and gazed up at the camera, eyes blinking wildly.

“Uh… yes?” 

On the other hand, Minnie was fighting the insane urge of just bursting out laughing, but beside her, Miyeon kept pinching her lap to make her behave. But none of this fazed Soyeon as she continued smiling at the girl on the screen. 

“Jagi-yah, for this part can you add in a bit more attitude, like when you’re mad at me.” 

That’s it, Shuhua burst out laughing falling from the sofa along with Minnie, but Soyeon let go of the button connecting the two rooms before Yuqi heard the two laughing out loud. 

On the screen, she could see Yuqi’s eyebrows raised questioningly, but proceeded to nod anyway. 

Yuqi did her part and it was apparently PERFECT to Soyeon who clapped excitedly while spinning her chair. She pressed on the button again. 

“That’s it Jagi-yah. That was perfect. I love you, now come out.” Soyeon smiled, her gums were out in the open meanwhile the other members couldn’t believe what they just saw and heard. The sound engineer beside her was just as confused although she knew of their relationship. 

“Gosh I didn’t know her name was Song Jagi.” Shuhua said before collapsing onto Soojin laughing again. 

__

#3 – Be touchier with her. 

The group was currently filming an interview for a western news outlet. Their standing order was as usual the official sequence of Soojin, Miyeon, Soyeon, Yuqi, Shuhua, and Minnie, much to Shuhua’s dismay and disappointments before the camera started rolling. 

There was a gap between the others, but Soyeon decided that she would just stick herself onto Yuqi’s arm. 

As the interview proceed with a few teasing banters from both Soyeon and Yuqi to each other, Soyeon snaked her arm around the girl’s waist and pulled her even closer to herself. 

Over the past few weeks, Yuqi was confused, but did not question because whatever it was, she liked it. 

Unknowingly, a big smile appeared on Yuqi’s lips and her head leaned onto Soyeon’s shoulder listening to the leader talk about their new song. Yuqi could only listen to her and occasionally tell her how proud she was of the producer who worked night and day ( _ even had to ignore me to finish her songs _ ) for the group. 

__

They were currently in their waiting room preparing for their first stage on Music Bank. Some of the girls were in front of the dressing table getting their make up and hair done and some were asleep on the sofas. 

Yuqi and Soyeon occupied a couch quite further away from the others as they were the first to finish getting themselves dressed and make up done. Yuqi had one leg on top of Soyeon’s thighs for no reason as she kept her focus on her phone scrolling through Weibo reading Chinese comments. Soyeon was semi focused on her phone because Yuqi’s leg was on top of hers and she couldn’t help but stare. Did I forget to mention that Yuqi was wearing shorts? Yes, Yuqi was wearing short shorts. 

Naturally, Soyeon’s hand fell from holding onto her phone and placed them on Yuqi’s bare thigh. She started to slowly caress the pale skin with her long nails but keeping her eyes on her phone. 

The action caught Yuqi by surprised and she glanced at the leader, but Soyeon wasn’t paying attention to her. Not really minding the gesture, Yuqi went back to scrolling through her feed. 

Soyeon stopped her fingers and grabbed a blanket. She gently placed them on her lap also covering Yuqi’s bare thighs in the process. 

Yuqi looked up and caught eye contact with the leader. Soyeon gave her a small smirk and Yuqi knew she was doomed. 

“Yuqi-ah.” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re so cute today.” 

“Was I not yesterday?” 

“No, you’re cute every day, but today you are even cuter.” There was a glint in Soyeon’s eyes before Yuqi could see her dropping her hand onto her lap and under the blanket. Fingers dancing on her bare skin causing her to shiver. 

“Yuqi-ah, focus on your phone.” 

Yuqi forcefully tear her eyes away from Soyeon and looked at her phone. 

Soyeon’s long nails continued trailing from the outside to her inner thigh. Yuqi held in a gasp. Her fingers continued trailing upward slowly while making circles. Yuqi’s face and ears turned red and she could no longer keep still. 

“Unnie.” Yuqi huffed earning a sharp look from Soyeon. 

Her fingers were getting very close to Yuqi’s private. 

_ Are we really going to do it here…?  _

Crossed Yuqi’s clouded mind, but screw it, she would do whatever Jeon Soyeon wanted her to do. 

Yuqi’s hands clutched onto her phone hard as she felt her fingers climbing up even more. She held onto her breath before Soyeon used her pointy finger to tap on her center once and pulled her arm back completely from under the blanket and gave Yuqi a merong. 

_ I’m going to kill her. _

Yuqi thought. 

Soyeon smiled teasingly at the red-faced girl and clapped her hands to get the others attention. 

“Ok guys, let’s go.” 

Yuqi stood up and pushed Soyeon off the couch aggressively. 

How was Yuqi able to put on a professional façade and perform? Only she knows. 

__

#4 – Buy her flowers on random days. Yuqi is a hopeless romantic type, so gestures like these are the cutest to her. 

Was literally what Shuhua wrote on the paper. 

_ Ah… Flowers… Roses? Red roses? What other flowers do I give her?  _

Although Soyeon wanted to be creative, she thought she would be better off starting simple. 

Soyeon contacted a nearby florist and asked them to arrange a simple yet beautiful small bouquet of red roses and send them to a certain room in Cube, anonymously. 

After she finished talking with the florist, Soyeon went back on her laptop to continue working. 

A few hours later, her phone pinged. A message appeared. 

_ Yuqirin <3  _

“Is this from you?” 

[Insert Picture] 

__

Yuqi was busy in her studio, arranging the lyrics she had just written until she heard a knock on the door. 

She stood up and opened the door to see a staff shoving a bouquet of red roses to her face and walked back immediately. Yuqi thought it was strange but took it anyway. 

Immediately as she sat down and looked at the bouquet, a card fell on her desk. 

“I love you, jagi-yah.” 

Upon reading the message, she knew it was Jeon Soyeon. 

Yuqi smiled inwardly. 

_ God, who taught her all these things. Did she learn from the maknae?  _

She laughed at her own thoughts before picking up her phone sending Soyeon a message with a picture of the bouquet attached to it. 

As soon as she saw that Soyeon had read her message. Yuqi immediately video called her. Oddly enough since they were on the same floor. 

Two rings and she picked up. Soyeon’s smiley face appeared on the screen. 

“Mwo-yah~” Yuqi started. 

“Wae wae…” Soyeon stared back lovingly. 

“This-” Yuqi turned the camera around and positioned it towards the bouquet. 

“Why? You don’t like it?” Soyeon pouted through the screen. 

“No… NO, I DO!” Yuqi exclaimed as she hurriedly faced the camera back to herself. 

Soyeon could see the questioning look her girlfriend was giving her, so without Yuqi asking she answered. 

“Anything for the love of my life.” Soyeon said so seriously that Yuqi started blushing hard. Her whole face was red and she could not look straight at the camera. 

Soyeon burst out laughing. 

“You’re so cute, jagi-yah.” 

“You’re teasing me again aren’t you?” Yuqi asked. 

“Should I drop by your studio?” Soyeon asked. 

“NO! I mean no… I’m busy.” Yuqi replied shyly still not making eye contact with the girl on the other line. 

“God Yuqi-ah, you’re so cute.” Soyeon laughed at her before continuing, “I don’t want to disturb you, I’ll leave you to your work now. I love you.” She blew a kiss at the camera and giggled at Yuqi who seemed to have froze with her mouth open before hanging up without getting a response from Yuqi. 

Yuqi’s face was still bright red from the phone call and being called Soyeon’s love of her life. 

All of a sudden, she felt like she could write another song immediately and be completely finished with it in a couple of hours. She was no longer stuck on the lyrics as she quickly scribbled down more lyrics on her notepad occasionally staring at the bouquet of red roses and smiled to herself. 

__

Yuqi was lying on the couch waiting for her girlfriend to come back from the company and take her out to eat. She was almost finished with a PUBG match when she heard the passcode being gently pressed and the door knob turning, but she did not spare a glance at the person walking in because she was busy with her game. 

Immediately after feeling a presence by her side, her match was done, and she looked up seeing Soyeon with another bouquet of roses in her hand. 

Soyeon smiled shyly and handed her the bouquet before leaning down to place a kiss on Yuqi’s forehead and lips. 

“Hi.” She smiled at the girl still lying on the couch. 

“Is there a special event that I missed?” 

“Mmmm.. No? I just wanted to give my girlfriend flowers?” 

Soyeon looked so tiny and cute to Yuqi at that moment, standing beside her, the long sleeves of her yellow sweater completely covering both her arms. She was smiling cheekily to Yuqi while playing with the hem of her shirt. 

Yuqi couldn’t stand the tiny adorable girl anymore and pulled her down onto the couch. 

Yuqi flipped the other girl over and straddled her waist hands held Soyeon’s hips firmly. 

“Why are you so cute these days.” Yuqi looked down at the older girl and stared at brown orbs. Soyeon shrugged and it only made Yuqi look at her with even more adoration. 

Yuqi leaned down slowly and captured Soyeon’s lips with her own, both their eyes immediately closing to enjoy the sensation. Her hands now slowly making its way under Soyeon’s sweater caressing her stomach. 

Soyeon thought the kiss would not progress any further because they had dinner to attend, but she felt Yuqi’s tongue slipping pass her lips and battling with her own. She proceeded to bite the younger girl’s bottom lip and suck on it. The tension was high in the living room and Soyeon felt the girl’s hand slip higher touching the underwire of her bra. 

“Seriously…?” Minnie walked out of her room and into the living room. 

Both of the girls immediately stopped and sat upright straight on the sofa, face flushed and lips swollen from the intense make out session they just had. 

“I thought you guys were going to go eat dinner? Did y’all mean each other or?” 

__

#5 – Take time off from your own studio and drop by hers to just hang… or do others, Idk soundproof Yuqi’s studio first or take her to yours. 

Soyeon stared at the last piece of “advice” Shuhua wrote and scoffed. 

_ Did the maknae just tell me to do it in the studio…. IN THE COMPANY???  _

“I mean, it can be exciting.” The younger told her once when she confronted her about the last written advice. 

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you and Soojin have done this…” Soyeon facepalmed herself, but Shuhua said nothing and kept a poker-face on. 

“OH MY GOD PLEASE NO!” Soyeon covered her ears dramatically. 

“Look unnie, I clearly wrote ‘to hang out or do other things’ emphasize on the OR and yet here you are hanging only onto that part which means you obviously gave it a thought. I mean, go for it. Can be exciting.” Shuhua gave Soyeon her iconic tight lip smile and punched her shoulder. 

_ Ahhhhh this girl is really giving me a headache.  _

__

Yuqi was sitting at her desk busily typing away on her laptop when three soft knocks were heard. She whipped her head around wondering what it was and who it was this time. 

As she unlocked the door, a tiny shadow appeared holding a bunch of plastic bags. 

“Hi?” Soyeon waved cutely and smile. “Are you busy?” 

“No, you can come in.” Yuqi went out to grab a few things from Soyeon’s hand, but the older refused. 

“It’s ok I can hold them.” To which Yuqi opened the door wider for Soyeon to enter. Her studio was smaller than Soyeon’s so she was wondering why the leader didn’t just call for her to her own studio. 

Soyeon put down the plastic bags of food and Yuqi’s cup of hot green tea. 

“Unnie, next time you can just enter the passcode and come in, I don’t mind.” 

“Nah, since I don’t allow you to just come in my studio, it’s fair I do the same to you.” 

“Maybe you should let me do the same.” 

“Jagi…” Soyeon said warningly. 

“I was just joking.” 

The two started opening plastic bags and unwrapping the plates from plastic wrap. Soyeon bought malatang, tteokbokki, and a variety of fried platter, just like what Yuqi had mentioned she was craving the other day. 

“Woah… That’s a lot of food. I think we should call the others to eat too.” Yuqi jokingly said.

“No, it’s just for us two. Since you mentioned that you were craving these foods, I thought I should get them for you.” Soyeon said in a serious matter staring directly at Yuqi’s eyes. 

“Jeon Soyeon, what are you doing to me.” Yuqi started tearing up at what Soyeon had said. 

“Why are you crying, jagi-yah? I’m sorry, did I say anything wrong?” Soyeon immediately pulled the girl in for a tight embrace, fingers running through her hair to calm her down. 

“No-” Yuqi said but started sniffing and stifling her tears, “Why are you so damn cute, Jeon Soyeon.” 

“Anything for you.” 

__

A few days later, Soyeon decided to drop by Yuqi’s studio to see if she needed help with anything. As usual, she didn’t give the girl a heads-up and just went straight to her studio. 

She gave a few knocks and waited. The door opened. 

“Hey.” 

As soon as Yuqi saw who it was, both corners of her lips lifted up into a bright smile. 

She pulled the girl inside before asking, “You’re dropping by my studio more often these days.” 

“I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

A silence occurred, only because Yuqi started blushing furiously. 

“Mwo-yah~, what’s with you and your words these days.” Yuqi hit Soyeon’s shoulder lightly and pushed her onto the couch. 

“I was just wondering if you needed any help with anything.” 

“Ah, actually I do and I was going to go and ask you later, but I guess since you’re already here.” Yuqi took a seat on her chair and started moving her mouse around. 

“Here, I’m not quite sure how to render using this software.” Yuqi said before gesturing Soyeon to sit on her lap. 

Soyeon walked up to her before being pulled and plopped onto Yuqi’s lap. She was tiny so it wasn’t much of a bother to Yuqi as she was able to comfortably put her chin onto the older girl’s shoulder both arms hugging her waist and watched her click around the software. 

“For this particular software-” Soyeon said, but Yuqi no longer listened. 

Yuqi breathed in slowly inhaling the scent that is Soyeon on her lap, gradually getting intoxicated. Her vision started to fog up. Yuqi began peppering kisses along Soyeon’s neck and collarbone. 

“Yuqi-ah are you listening?” Soyeon asked breathily.

Yuqi shook her head lips not letting go of Soyeon’s neck. Steadily sucking onto certain parts of her skin resulting in shivers running up Soyeon’s spine and markings all over her neck. Soyeon tilted her head to the side giving Yuqi more access. 

“Ah, Yuqi.” Soyeon let out soft whimpers as she no longer held onto the mouse or the keyboard but was clutching tightly onto Yuqi’s desk. 

Yuqi’s right hand moved from her waist to slip under Soyeon’s oversize tee rubbing bare skin. Yuqi saw Soyeon’s hands clutched onto her desk even harder fingertips turning white. This time with her left, Yuqi slid her hand down onto Soyeon’s thighs. 

_ What was she thinking wear shorts and dropping by my studio. _

Yuqi gripped onto the pale thighs, nails digging into her skin. Soyeon faced Yuqi and connected their lips together to surpass a groan. 

“Yuqi… We’re still at the company.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Yuqi stood up with Soyeon in her arms and put her on the couch. She pinned the smaller girl between her and the cushion. Lips returned to each other. Hands messily moving around before Soyeon held onto Yuqi’s and intertwine their fingers together. Yuqi’s other hand slipped under Soyeon’s shirt and onto the shorts’ button. 

“You’ve been so busy these days, yet you try to make time for me. Thank you, jagi-yah. You’re really a blessing to me.” Yuqi took a breath before unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts. 

“I love you.” 

“I know, I love you too.” 

Thankfully because of how busy Soyeon was just now, she forgot to pause the music. So, no one knew what went on in Yuqi’s studio other than the two masses of sweaty bodies moving in sync and moans pouring out from each other’s lips. 


End file.
